1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a sound volume of a wireless connection device in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an output sound volume of a device wirelessly connected to a system to which a call is connected in a mobile communication terminal supporting a dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advanced communication technologies, network systems employing various communication mechanisms have been recently provided. According to a region where the network systems are used, at least one of various types of network systems is supported. The network systems have different accounting policies according to a service provider. For example, in Russia, the cost of using the network systems is significantly different according to a network type of each region. For this reason, one mobile communication terminal employs two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards to support two types of networks according to the related art, so that a desired network service can be selectively provided in accordance with user convenience. In this case, to support the two SIM cards, the mobile communication terminal uses two baseband chips as if two terminals are assembled in one case.
In general, a mobile communication terminal supporting only one network system employs only one baseband chip, and thus has one call sound source. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal supporting only one network system has no problem in determining a sound volume when connecting to an external device by using a wireless communication technique, for example, when connecting to a headset or a hand-free device by using a Bluetooth communication technique.
However, since the mobile communication terminal supporting the two SIM cards has two baseband chips to support a simultaneous call function for the two SIM cards, the mobile communication terminal has two call sound sources. In this case, the call sound source has a different sound quality, sound volume, and the like, according to the capability of a corresponding baseband chip. Therefore, when the mobile communication terminal supporting the two SIM cards performs a call by connecting to an external device based on the wireless communication technique, sound sources with different sound volumes are output from the two baseband chips, which leads to a problem in which a user has to manually determine a desired sound volume whenever a call connection system changes. For example, in a case of the mobile communication terminal supporting the two SIM cards, even if the user determines a call sound volume to a specific level desired by the user by using a first network system, a problem exists in that, when a call is performed by using a second network system, a call sound source changes. Thus, the call sound volume has to be re-determined.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing an appropriate call sound volume when a call connection system and a call sound source change in a mobile communication terminal.